brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User blog:Stormbringer Empire791/Bricki Stories 1
This is a new series that I'm going to start. I'm going to try and make minifigures of the characters as I go along. The idea of this series is that I will write a bit of a story about every 1-2 days, and give you a multiple choice answer on what the character should do next. Then I will count up which choice got the most points, and add the next part, in which I will say what happens next depending on the winning answer. Be sure to check back at this blog to see the next installment. Each installment will be numbered, so make sure that you put a number to your vote. For example, a valid vote would be "3-B" 3 being "part 3" and B being "choice B". If you do not give the installment number, the vote will not count. Remember, the most important thing about the story is don't die. :P Part 1 Deryn awoke on the cold metal floor. She looked around, trying to recall why she was there. She touched her forehead, trying to think. Blood. She must've hit her head or something, she couldn't remember where she was. All she could recall was that she was onboard a spaceship. Nothing else. Deryn got up and paced around the room. There were two doors. One of them seemed to be an airlock. The other door didn't have a window. There was also a large cabinet and vent system. What should Deryn do first? * A -''' See what's in the cabinet - '''Winner * B -''' Inspect the airlock * 'C -' Try the windowless door * 'D -' Try and open the vent grill Part 2 Deryn walked over to the cabinet. She twisted the handle and the cabinet door slid open. Inside sat a small, curious-looking device, what looked like a ray gun, and some extra spacesuits with armor and helmets hung on a rack. Deryn was in her casual clothing, but the gun looked like it might come in handy, yet the small device looked like it could be important. There was also a clicky pen. Fun. '''What should Deryn do now? * A -''' Take the ray gun and go into the air vent * 'B -' Take the small device and clicky pen, then go out the windowless door * 'C -' Take the ray gun and the small device, and go to the windowless door * 'D -' Put on the spacesuit, armor, helmet, and take the clicky pen, then go out the airlock. - '''Winner Part 3 Deryn eyed the spacesuit. She might as well go outside to see the exact scale of this ship. Deryn got on the spacesuit, magnetic boots, helmet, and also took the clicky pen, putting it in her pocket inside the suit. She stepped inside the airlock, waited for it to depressurize, and finally stepped out onto the ship's hull. First of all, this ship is HUGE. Deryn couldn't even see the front of the ship, but when she turned around, she could faintly see the blue fire from the rockets. So, she was somewhere near the back of the ship. Now what to do..? What should Deryn do now? * A -''' Walk towards to front end of the ship until reaching an airlock. * 'B -' Walk towards to back end of the ship until reaching an airlock. * 'C -' Go back into the room, and go through the windowless door. - '''Winner * D -''' Go back into the room, and go into the air vent. Part 3.5 Deryn decided she should go back in the room. She went back, took the spacesuit back on, put the pen in her pocket, and walked towards the windowless door, curious what would be behind it. However, she paused and glanced at the open cabinet. Maybe she should take another item with her, just in case. '''What should Deryn take with her? (This is a mini-vote, lasting only for a few minutes) * A -''' The ray gun - '''Winner * B -''' The interesting gadget Part 4 Deryn grabbed the ray gun and ran for the windowless door. Right as she was about to click the button on the wall for the door to open, the door slid open and a man in a blue spacesuit came in and exclaimed "Deryn! I've been looking all over for you! we have to get out of here, now!" Before Deryn could react, the man grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room and down the corridor. '''What should Deryn do? * A -''' Ask him who he is - '''Winner * B -''' Ask him where he's taking you * 'C -' Run away * 'D -' Point your ray gun at him Part 5 Deryn forced him to stop. He kept telling her that they had to get out of here. "Who are you?" said Deryn "What" he asked. Then he glanced at the blood on her forehead. His eyes widened. "Jerek," he answered "Jerek Rothe" Deryn noticed he had a gun strapped to his belt, just like her, and was wearing a similar spacesuit. Suddenly, the sound of metal footsteps sounded behind us around the corner. Jerek grabbed Deryn's hand and pulled her forward, down the corridor and into a room, sealing the metal door behind him. "Vaerneans," he said "they're chasing us, and they've already killed three of our crew" "Who??" Deryn asked "Shhhhhh!" Jerek put his hand over her mouth "Not so loud." Then, the door began to rattle. Someone was trying to open it from the other side, probably one of the Vaernean troops. '''What should Deryn and Jerek do? (Make two votes on this one, if you want) * 'A -' Hide * 'B -' Aim your ray guns at the door * 'C -' Try and search the room for something helpful * 'D -' Surrender, they may take you hostage Category:Blog posts